SAKURA
by kyuppilming
Summary: Kau bagai bunga sakura untukku. Mekar saatku layu. Kau mampu menghapus lukaku./summary gagal / KYUMIN/JUNGMIN/SEOKYU
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin ( 18 th )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 th )**

**Seohyun ( 16 th )**

**Kim Jungmo ( 18 th )**

**Jung Yonghwa ( 18 th)**

**Lee Youngwoon (**_** Sungmin's Father **_**)**

**Lee Jungsoo ( **_**Sungmin's Mother **_**)**

**Cho Hangeng (**_** Kyuhyun's Father **_**)**

**Cho Heechul ( **_**Kyuhyun's Mother **_**)**

**Other suju's couple**

**Rating : M**

**Warning :**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA / YAOI / BOY X BOY**

**Summary :**

**Kau bagai bunga sakura untukku. Mekar saatku layu. Kau mampu menghapus lukaku./summary gagal / KYUMIN/JUNGMIN/SEOKYU**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya Super Junior, Super Junior punya SM, FF ini asli punya saya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja jakung tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah elit sebut saja SM HIGH SCHOOL. Jangan salah sekolah itu hanya khusus orang-orang dari keluarga konglomerat. Kecuali kalau memiliki kelebihan khusus itupun mereka pasti langsung DIHINA sampai mereka tidak betah dan memutuskan keluar dari sekolah itu.

Terlihat namja itu masuk di kelas XII-A dan menuju bangku paling pojok. Namja itu cho kyuhyun putra cho hangeng seorang CEO di Cho corporation perusahaan yang mencangkup periklanan dan pariwisata. Cho corporation termasuk perusahaan paling sukses kedua setelah Choi corporation perusahaan milik keluarga choi siwon yang notabene sepupu dari cho kyuhyun.

Cho kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari lima siswa yang populer di sekolah itu bukan, yang lainnya tak lain kim yesung, lee donghae, choi siwon yang botabene sahabat sekaligus sepupu cho kyuhyun. Dan yang satu lagi kim jungmo musuh seorang cho kyuhyun dalam hal meluluhkan hati wanita yang di incar.

Mereka berlima pupoler bukan hanya karena ketampanan dan kekayaan-nya tapi juga kelebihan yang dimiliki. Tidak jarang namja maupun yeoja yang berlomba-lomba menyatakan perasaan-nya kepada mereka. Ya, SM HIGH SCHOOL tidak melarang adanya siswa gay.

.

.

.

.

"Ya kyuhyun-ah". Sapa seorang namja berwajah ikan sambil melambaikan tangan-nya. Terlihat seorang namja berkepala besar yang merangkul seorang namja imut berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengganggu hari ku hyung". Jawab kyuhyun dingin. Donghae –namja ikan tadi hanya nyengir dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan kyuhyun.

"YA yesung hyung, wookkie-ah tak bisakah kalian tidak selalu bermesraan…membuat iri saja". Sentak donghae sengit. Yesung –namja berkepala besar tadi hanya melirikkan matanya

"Biarkan saja. Salah kau sendiri tidak berusaha mendekati hyukkie-mu itu". Sindir yesung yang membuat namjachingu-nya a.k.a kim ryeowook.

Donghae hanya mengrucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan belum siap hyung…eoh kau masih memperhatikan-nya kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa diajak bicarapun menoleh dan kemudian mengangguk.

"ck…kau hanya bisa memperhatikan-nya saja…cobalah mendekatinya kyu". Sindir wookkie.

Kyuhyunpun mendengus kesal.

"Bukannya aku tak mau mendekatinya hyung, hanya saja dia sudah memiliki yonghwa hyung". Jawab kyuhyun dengan memandang sendu kearah taman belakang dimana orang yang dimaksud kyuhyun berada.

"Haah…terserah kau saja kyu bukankah dulu seohyun sempat memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Pikirkan itu baik-baik kyu…ayo chagi kita kembali kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi". Ajak yesung pada namjacgingu-nya.

"Kau tak ikut masuk hae…atau kau mau terus memandang hyukkie-mu dengan tatapan pabbo-mu itu?". Lanjut yesung dengan menyindir donghae yang memandang namja imut yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Ya, mereka memang tidak satu kelas. Donghae, yesung, wookkie, dan yonghwa berada di kelas XII-D. siwon, jungmo berada di kelas XII-B. kibum –kekasih siwon-, kyuhyun, hyukkie berada di kelas XII-A. sedangkan seohyun berada di kelas XI-A.

"Eh aku juga ikut denganmu hyung". Jawab doghae kelabakan karena ketahuan diam-diam memandangi hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

**TRIIING….TRIIING…TRIIING**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka kembali kealam masing-masing *eh ralat maksudnya kekelas masing-masing. Sementara itu kyuhyun masih masih termenung memikirkan perkataan yesung tadi.

.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku masih memikirkan perkataan yesung hyung tadi. Memang benar seohyun dulu pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku namun aku tolak. itu adalah kesalahan terbesar saat menolak seohyun yang pada akhirnya malah aku sendiri yang jatuh kepadanya. Ah bodohnya kau kyu lihatlah dia malah berpaling pada pria lain sedangkan dirimu hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh. Cihh gengsimu terlalu besar cho kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar pabbo kyu.

Aku sempat berfikir apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada seohyun ? sedangkan ku lihat seohyun bahagia dengan yonghwa hyung. Ya yonghwa hyung memang sempurna dia baik, perhatian, lembut dan tidak terlalu memikirkan gengsinya.

.

.

#skip time

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku sengaja ke taman dekat sekolah hanya sekedar mendinginkan otak karena terlalu memikirkan seohyun. Saat ini aku duduk disalah satu bangku dekat penjual es krim. Saat ini mood ku sedang tidak baik jadi aku sengaja pulang sekolah sendiri –biasanya dengan ketiga manusia pabbo a.k.a hae hyung, yesung hyung, wookkie hyung. Hari ini aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Kurasa sudah cukup lama aku berada di taman ini terlihat jelas langit menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah sore. Akupun mulai beranjak dari bangku yang kududuki dan mulai melangkahkahkan kakiku, baru tiga langkah tiba-tiba seseorang –ah tepatnya yeoja- menubrukku dan kamipun sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Sesaat aku hanya kesal tapi setelah melihat kearah seragam sekolahku, wajahku pun berubah menjadi merah padam karena menahan emosi. Ya, yeoja tadi menubrukku dengan membawa satu cup es krim dan sekarang lihatlah seluruh seragamku…PENUH ES KRIM. Dengan masih menahan emosi akupun berdiri dari jatuh terduduk ku dan menatap tajam yeoja tadi. Kulihat yeoja tadi ikut berdiri .

"YA…APAKAU TAK PUNYA MATA!". Bentakku. Kulihat yeoja tadi hanya menunduk dalam. Kurasa dia takut padaku, ah biarkan saja bukankah aku sedang emosi.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Kenalkan aku lee sungmin dan aku seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa banyak yang mengira aku yeoja. Apa aku terlihat cantik dimata mereka atau mata mereka yang bermasalah. Hari ini aku kembali dari jepang setelah 5 tahun menuntut ilmu disana. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah taman. Ada yang bertanya mengapa aku bisa ada disebuah taman dan bukannya langsung menuju rumah, itu dikarenakan supir yang diutus eomma utuk menjemputku tidak kunjung datang jadinya aku memutuskan pergi ke taman hanya sekedar jalan-jalan melihat keadaan korea setelah 5 tahun aku meninggalkan negara kelahiranku.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan akupun duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja sudah menguras sedikit tenaga. Karena haus aku beranjak mendekati penjual es krim yang berdada taka jauh dariku.

Akupun memesan satu cup es krim strawberry. Setelah itu aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman itu. Saat sedang asyik melangkah sambil menikmati es krim-ku tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja tersandung sebuah batu kecil*maksudnya kerikil menyerupai batu#abaikan yang membuatku tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dan kamipun jatuh terduduk.

"Aww…appo". Lirih ku tak terdengar.

Kulihat namja tadi bangkit dari kuburnya*maap salah#ralat maksudnya bangkit dari jatuh-nya, aku pun ikut berdiri.

"YA…APAKAU TAK PUNYA MATA!". Bentak-nya yang membuatku berjengit kaget.

Akupun hanya menunduk dalam tak berani menatap namja dihadapanku.

"YA KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWABKU HAH!"

"m-mianhae"

"cihh apa kau hanya bisamengatakan maaf saja!"

Kurasa namja ini makin lama makin kurang ajar. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengrucutkan bibirku.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau masih nyolot!"

"ck…lihatlah dirimu…apa semua yeoja menyebalkan sama sepertimu hah!"

MWO! Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Apa aku tak salah dengar? YEOJA? YEOJA? Hei aku memang imut,manis, mungkin juga cantik*narsis mode on, tapi aku juga tak mau dikatai yeoja. Mana ada namja yang mau di bilang yeoja?

"YA! Apa matamu itu katarak HAH! Tak bisakah kau melihat aku NAMJA bukan YEOJA"

Kulihat ia membulatkan matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkansebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"mana ada namja sepertimu"

"Ya, apa maksudmu eoh?"

"lihatlah…tubuh buntet, badan bulat…emm apa lagi yah…ah…kelakuanmu yang seperti anak TK. Kau itu tidak cocok menjadi namja. Kalupun kau itu namja pasti kau akan jadi uke"

"MWOYA! Ya apa yang kau bicarakan dasar namja gila!"

"HA…HA…HA…HA". Tawa namja itu pun pecah

Tak ingin berlama-lama meladeni namja gila ini, aku pun melangkah meninggalkan namja itu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku sebal. Masih ku dengar samar-samar tawa setan-nya*asal kau tau ming bukan hanya tawa-nya yang setan orang-nya pun setan #abaikan.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sepeninggal sungmin, namja tadi a.k.a kyuhyun tengah menyeringai.

"aishh seragamku~"

Saat ingin meninggalkan taman tak sengaja bola mata obsidian-nya menatap sebuah kertas…ah lebih tepatnya sebuah KTP. Segera diambilnya KTP itu dan dan dibacanya nama pemilik KTP itu. Seketika seringai langsung mengembang di bibir tebal namja pecinta PSP itu.

"Lee Sungmin~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUUK**

Sesampainya dirumah sungmin langsung merebahkan tubuh-nya di kasur king size motif bunny miliknya. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Dari menunggu supir yang diutus ibunya dibandara hingga bertemu namja setan saat di taman kota.

"ahh melelahkan sekali…kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial ck menyebalkan". Gerutu sungmin.

"lebih baik aku mandi saja"

.

.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju sungmin pun turun untuk makan malam berhubung ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Di meja makan sudah ada appa,eomma, dan dongsaengnya.

"ah minnie-ah kemarilah nak duduk samping eomma ne?". ajak sang eomma sambil menyuruh sungmin agar duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan segera menghampiri eommanya.

"ne eomma!"

Sungmin pun mulai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lahap.

"minnie-ah kau sudah siap untuk bersekolah di sekolah barumu?". Tanya appa sungmin.

Sungmin pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makan-nya an menatap appanya.

"ne appa. Memangnya minnie akan bersekolah dimana appa?"

"kau akan bersekolah di SM high school"

"ohhh nee". Sungmin hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Makan malam itu pun berlanjut dengan damai, aman, dan tentram. Tanpa sungmin sadari besok adalah hari dimana segala permainan takdir hidupnya dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sungmin pun berangkat kesekolah barunya bersama sang dongsaeng a.k.a sungjin. Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil honda civic milik sungmin menuju sekolah sungjin untuk mengantar sungjin. setelah sampai di sekolah sungjin, sungmin hendak melajukan mobilnya ke sekolah barunya namun terhenti oleh perkatan sungjin.

"hyung…changkaman!"

"eoh waeyo sungjin-ah?"

"ani…hanya saja nanti pulang sekolah hyung tidak perlu menjemputku"

"wae?"

"aku akan kerja kelompok dengan temanku hyung". Jawab sungjin malu-malu

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnyamelihat dongsaengnya malu-malu seperti itu.

"yasudah kalau begitu…tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam kencannya"

"ya! Hyung jangan menggodaku!"

"hahaha…yasudah hyung berangkat dulu"

Sungminpun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah barunya. Sesampainya di sekolah barunya sungmin langsung menuju ruang guru untuk mengetahui di kelas mana ia akan ditempatkan.

.

.

.

**TRIIING….TRIIING…TRIIING**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi otomatis semua murid menuju kelas masing-masing. Di kelas kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan PSP tersayangnya meskipun bel masuk pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi. Kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika kang songsaengnim yang notabene adalah wali kelas XII-A memasuki kelas bersama seorang namja imut yang ada di belakangnya. Seketika mata kyuhyun mmbulat mengetahui siapa namja yang bersama kang songsaengnim itu.

'bukankah itu namja yang menubrukku di taman kemarin?' batin kyuhyun.

"baiklah anak-anak kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru…perkenalkan namanu sungmin-shii". Ujar kang songsaengnim.

Sungminpun mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan namanya.

"anyeonghasseo lee sungmin imnida bagabsepeumnida*bener gag tuh tulisannya"

Sungmin pun menatap seluruh kelas dan pendangannya terhenti pada namja yang duduk paling sungminpun memelototkan matanya. Sedangkan namja itu –kyuhyun tengah menyeringai kala pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

'gotcha lee sungmin…kita bertemu lagi'

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Mianhae readerdeul mungkin saya akan hiatus selama dua atau tiga minggu karena UN sudah semakin dekat. Tapi saya tetep nulis kok dirumah*kalau ada waktu senggang**

**Reviewnya ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin ( 18 th )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 th )**

**Seohyun ( 16 th )**

**Kim Jungmo ( 18 th )**

**Jung Yonghwa ( 18 th)**

**Lee Youngwoon (**_** Sungmin's Father **_**)**

**Lee Jungsoo ( **_**Sungmin's Mother **_**)**

**Cho Hangeng (**_** Kyuhyun's Father **_**)**

**Cho Heechul ( **_**Kyuhyun's Mother **_**)**

**Other suju's couple**

**Rating : M**

**Warning :**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA / YAOI / BOY X BOY**

**Summary :**

**Kau bagai bunga sakura untukku. Mekar saatku layu. Kau mampu menghapus lukaku./summary gagal / KYUMIN/JUNGMIN/SEOKYU**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya Super Junior, Super Junior punya SM, FF ini asli punya saya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

'sial,sial,sial, SIAAAAL!. Kenapa juga aku harus satu sekolah dengan namja gila itu. Pakek satu kelas lagi. Aishh…menyebalkan sekali. Lihatlah!wajah mesumnya itu sungguh menjijikkan*di tabok kyu pakek panci bekas. Ck…apalagi seringaiannya itu membuatnya tampak lebih mesum daripada ahjusshi tukan sayur yang lewat depan rumahku.

"sungmin-shii silahkan duduk di samping lee hyukjae". Ucap kang seongsaengnim sambil menunjuk namja yang memiliki gummy smile.

"gamsahamnida"

Akupun membungkuk dan berjalan menuju kursi baruku.

"anyeong lee hyukjae imnida". Sapa namja disebelahku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Akupun tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"ne anyeong lee sungmin imnida, hyukjae-shii"

"aishh tak usah pakek embel-embel shii. Panggil saja eunhyuk atau hyukkie juga boleh". Ujar hyukkie senang

"ah…ne hyukkie-ah panggil aku minnie saja"

"ne minnie-ah"

Kamipun berbicara cukup banyak hingga kang seongsaengnim memulai pelajaran hari ini. Hahh…setidaknya masih ada hyukkie yang akan menjadi temanku.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**TRIIING….TRIIING…TRIIING**

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi semua murid mulai berhambur keluar tidak terkecuali sungmin dan hyukkie. Mereka saat ini duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dikantin itu.

"eh hyukkie-ah mau kemana?". Tanya sungmin saat melihat hyukkie bangkit dari dari duduknya.

"kau tunggu disini dulu minnie-ah. Aku hanya ingin pesan makanan,kau mau pesan apa?"

"emmm baiklah aku mau pesan 1cup es krim strawberry saja"

"ok…tunggu sebentar"

Hyukkie pun beranjak meninggalkan sungmin untuk memesan. Dan tak lama sepeninggal hyukkie, segerombolan namja yang tak lain kyuhyun, yesung, donghae, siwon, kibum,dan wookkie memasuki kantin.

Terlihat keenam namja itu mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok. Tetapi salah seorang namja diantara mereka kembali berdiri siapa lagi kalau bukan cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlajan menuju meja sungmin. Sedangkan sugmin yang merasa ada yang mendekatpun mulai mendongakkan kepala dan seketika itu sungmin langsung gelisah.

Saat sampai dihadapan sungmin, kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan sungmin.

"mau apa kau kemari?". Ketus sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai

"hei tenanglah cantik…kau suka sekali sih marah-marah padaku"

'menjijikkan sekali namja ini' batin sungmin.

"perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi tuan. Aku NAMJA. Jadi aku tidak cantik tapi TAMPAN ingat itu baik-baik tuan" ucap sungmin ddengan memberi penekanan pada kata NAMJA dan TAMPAN.

"hei aku tidak setua itu. Jadi jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja kyuhyun atau kyunnie juga boleh"

"cih…dalam mimpimu kyuhyun-shii…lagi pula wajahmu sangatlah pemborosan"

"haishh terserahlah…intinya apa kau mengenal pemilik kartu ini minnie-ah?". Tanya kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya menatap secarik kertas –KTP yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun

"ya! Kembalikan kartuku!"

Sungmin berusaha merebut kartu yang ada ditangan kyuhyun, kyuhyunpun refleks menjauhkan kartu itu dari jangkauan sungmin. Karena tangan kyuhyun yang terlampau panjang mengalahkan tongkat galah milik sooman ahjusshi*dilempar kyu ke jurang#ralat

Sungmin berusaha merebut kartu yang ada ditangan kyuhyun, kyuhyunpun refleks menjauhkan kartu itu dari jangkauan sungmin. Karena tangan kyuhyun yang lebih panjang dari tangan sungmin, jadinya sungminpun menyerah untuk merebut kartu tersebut dari tangan kyuhyun.

"hahh…baiklah aku menyerah. Sekarang katakan apa maumu tuan cho?"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"kurasa aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya sekarang"

"wae?". Ucap sungmin kecewa

"kau tidak lihat sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Dasar pabbo"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat kyuhyun meneguk ludah melihatnya.

'aishh dia benar-benar manis. Ck bibir plumnya lerlihat menggoda. Aishh cho kyuhyun singkirkan otak mesummu itu' batin kyuhyun.

"ya!cho kyuhyun jangan menatapku mesum seperti itu"

Teriakan sungmin membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"ck yasudah begini saja…"

"ah minnie-ah ini ice crimmu. Mian aku dipanggil jung seongsaeng segera". Ucapan kyuhyun terpotong dengan kedatangan hyukkie.

"ah ne arasseo". Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah hyukkie yang dibalas dengan senyum manis juga.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan'saling melempar senyum'itupun mendadak kesal entah karena apa.

"ya!ikan teri sudah cepat pergi sana" usir kyuhyun

"dasar setan. Yasudah minnie-ah aku pergi dulu"

Sepeninggal hyukie. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam. Yang ditatap malah memberikan tatapan polos.

"dan kau lee sungmin!sepulang sekolah temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah!arasseo!"

Belum juga sungmin menjawab kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kantin dengan kesal.

"ada apa dengan anak itu tiba-tiba kesal. Ck…masa bodohlah dengannya"

Sungminpun mulai memakan ice crimnya yang hampir meleleh dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat bel masuk usai istirahat akan segera berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

#skip time

.

.

.

**TRIIING….TRIIING…TRIIING**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai.

"baiklah anak-anak sampai disini dulu kita kali ini"

"ne seongsaengnim". Serempak seluruh murid kelas XII-A

"oh ya lee sungmin tolng bantu saya mengangkat buku-buku ini ke meja saya". Perintah park seongsaengnim.

"ne seongsaaeng"

Saat berjalan hendak keluar kelas kyuhyun sempat berhenti tepat disampng sungmin dan berbisik.

"setelah ini temui aku di taman belakang sekolah arra". Bisik kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sungmin yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan susah payah karena ia membawa tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"seenaknya saja dia. Memangnya dia siapa!cih".

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menggerutu entah untuk siapa. Tiba-tiba…

**BRUUK**

Seseorang tak sengaja menabrak sungmin hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan otomatis buku yang dibawa sungmin pun berserakan dilantai koridor.

"ah mianhae aku tidak sengaja". Ujar namja yang menabrak sungmin tadi

"ah ne gwaenchana". Sungminpun hanya tersenyum*minppa emang murah senyum#abaikan.

"ah…sini kubantu"

Namja itu berdiri dan membantu sungmin berdiri. Setelah itu ia memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan memberikan separuh buku itu kepada sungmin karena separuhnya lagi dia yang membawa.

"akan ku bantu kau membawa buku-buku ini sebagai perminta maafanku". Ujar namja tadi.

"ah…gomawo…"

"jungmo…kim jungmo"

"ne gomawo jungmo-shii. Lee sungmin imnida"

"baiklah kalau begitu sungmin-shii. Buku ini mau dibawa kemana?"

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel shii. Dan buku ini mau dibawa ke meja park seongsaengnim jungmo-shii"

"kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel shii. Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak jungmo semangat.

.

.

"gomawo jungmo-ah untuk bantuannya". Ujar sungmin setelah mereka menaruh buku-buku itu ke meja park seongsaengnim. Dan saat ini mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"jangan sungkan sungmin-ah. Kau mau pulang bersama?"

"mianhae jungmo-ah aku masih ada urusan". Jawab sungmin memelas.

"gwaenchana mungkin lain kali saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne. anyeong"

"ne anyeong". Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik untuk segera menemui kyuhyun. Sementara jungmo…

'manisnya'batin jungmo.

"lee sungmin kau membuatku gila! Kurasa aku sudah mulai jatuh oleh pesonamu". Gumam jungmo sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"kau akan kudapatkan sungminnie". Ujar jungmo kelewat semangat sampai jingkrak-jingkrak ditengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

"aishh kemana sih si gembul itu…masa Cuma menaruh buku saja sampai lama begini". Gerutu kyuhyun.

"hosh…hosh…hosh…mianhae kyu aku telat". Ucap sungmin sambil terengah karena berlari. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya menuju leher putih susunya.

**GLUK**

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

'oh my sexy!'batin kyuhyun.

"y-ya! Kau dari mana saja hah!". Sentak kyuhyun gugup.

"mian kyu, aku tadi ada masalah kecil ditengah jalan"

"ck! Yasudah langsung ke inti saja. Kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu kemari?". Tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

**DEG DEG DEG**

'aishh ada apa dengan jantungku. Ya! Berhentilah jantung bodoh!'bain kyuhyun.

"kau menginginkan kartu namamu kembalikan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk

"baiklah! Aku akan mengembalikan katu namamu…"sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

"…tapi ada syaratnya!". Lanjut kyuhyun yang membuat senyum dibibir plump sungmin perlahan memudar.

"yaishh…kenapa harus ada syaratnya sih!ck menyebalkan". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau kira di dunia ini ada yang gratis hah!"

"yasudah cepat katakan apa syaratnya". Ucap sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun perlahan menghela nafasnya.

"kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku". Ujar kyuhyun santai.

"MWOYA! Apa kau gila! Aku tidak mau!". Sergah sungmin cepat.

"mau tidak mau kau HARUS berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Lagi pula ini hanya berlaku untuk malam ini saja dan aku TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN". Ucap kyuhyun final.

"kau menyebalkan sekali kyu!". Sungut sungmin.

"yah itulah cho kyuhyun". Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"kemarikan hp-mu". Perintah kyuhyun kepada sungmin.

"untuk apa?"

"suah kemarikan saja"

"aishh.."

Sungminpun memberikan hp-nya kepada kyuhyun dan dengan cepat kyuhyun mengetik sesuatu di handphone sungmin.

"apa yang kau ketikkan tadi?". Sungmin sedikit memicingkan mata curiga.

"kau jangan berperasangka buruk dulu. Aku hanya menuliskan nomorku di situ agar kita lebih mudah berkomunikasihnya dan aku juga sudah mengirimkan nomormu ke handphone ku". Jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin berada di parkiran sekolah menuju mobil masing-masing.

"aku akan mengikuti mobil mu dari belakang agar aku tau rumahmu". Ucap kyuhyun.

"ne arasseo". Jawab sungmin pasrah.

"ah iya sungmin-ah! Jam 7 malam aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus sudah siap arra?"

"ne aku sudah mengerti tuan cho". Sungut sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

'aishh lee sungmin kau ingin ku cium ternyata! Sadarlah cho kyuhyun!sadarlah!'batin kyuhyun.

.

.

.

#skip time*authornya lagi males nulis ^^

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Sungmin langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ada diruang -tiba…

"sungmin-ah sudah pulang nak?". Tanya leeteuk.

"ah eomma. Ne waeyo?". Tanya sungmin dan langsung duduk di samping leeteuk.

"nanti malam kita diundang makan malam dengan teman lama appamu. Kau masih ingat han ahjusshi kan?"

"ne eomma". Jawab sungmin sambil mengangguk.

"nanti malam kau harus datang karena kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak semata wayangnya"

Sungmin tersentak dan ingin melayangkan protes jika saja…

"eomma dan appa tidak menerima penolakan karena perjodohan ini sudah ada sebelum kau lahir minnie-ah". Jelas leeteuk saat melihat sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"tapi kenapa eomma baru mengatakannya sekarang! Nanti malam aku juga ada acara dengan temanku eomma!" . rengek sungmin

"kau nanti bisa datang bersama temanmu itu minnie-ah. Dan kau HARUS DATANG". Ucap leeteuk final.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sikap keras kepala eommanya.

"ne arasseo eomma". Jawab sungmin lemas.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sungmin sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin karena setengah jam yang lalu kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman sungmin.

**DRRRD…DRRRD**

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mematut diri di depan cermin tiba-tiba handphone sungmin berdering yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera sungmin mengambil handphonenya yang berada di samping bantalnya. Kemudian membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari kyuhyun itu.

**From : kyuhyun**

**To : sungmin**

**Subjek : ada di bawah**

**Cepatlah keluar! Aku sudah ada di bawah!**

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat membaca pesan dari kyuhyun. Sungmin pun dengan segera membalas pesan kyuhyun.

**From : sungmin**

**To : kyuhyun**

**Subjek : arra**

**Ne arasseo tuan cho yang terhormat!**

**Send**

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu sungmin segera turun untuk menemui kyuhyun.

'daripada dia marah dan mengataiku gembul' begitulah batin sungmin.

.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali sih!". Sungut kyuhyun saat sungmin sudah sampai di dalam mobil kyuhyun.

"ck! Sudahlah cepat jalankan mobilnya! Kau mau terlambat hah!". Sentak sungmin tak mau kalah.

Dengan segera kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju restauran tempat makan malam.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai di restauran tempat dimana makan malam akan dilaksanakan.

"selamat malam. Dengan tuan cho kyuhyun?". Sambut seorang pelayan kepada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"ne". jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"baiklah mari saya antar ke kursi anda". Ujar pelayan tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

Setelah sampai pada tempat yang dituju pelayan itupun mempersilahkan kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk duduk.

"silahkan tuan-tuan"

"ne gamsahamnida". Ucap sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk itu. Pelayan itupun beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Saat pelayan tersebut sudah menghilang sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada empat sosok yang duduk di depannya. Seketika itu sungmin membulatkan matanya menatap dua orang yang tak lain orang tuanya sendiri itu. Sedangkan empat sosok yang duduk didepan kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti kepada dua main cast kita ini.

"eomma, appa, ahjumma, ahjusshi mianhae aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini". Ucapan kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu.

"apa maksudmu kyu?". Tanya hankyung tak mengerti dengan ucapan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"aku ingin membatalkan acara pejodohan ini karena aku mencintai namja yang ada disebelahku". Ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

'neo pabboya cho kyuhyun! Jeongmal pabboya!'batin sungmin.

Leeteuk dan kangin yang mendengar penuturan kyuhyun pun tersenyum makin lebar.

"kau tidak perlu membatalkannya kyu". Ucap eomma kyuhyun –heechul-.

"apa maksud eomma! Aku mencintai sungmin eomma!". Bantah kyuhyun keras dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Untung meja yang mereka tempati cukup sepi jadi tidak mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung lainnya.

"eomma tau kau mencintai sungmin. Dan apa kau tau?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sungmin semakin merutuki kepabboan kyuhyun.

"teukkie ahjumma dan kangin ahjusshi ini orang tua sungmin". Ucap heechul yang membuat kyuhyun memandang heechul dengan tatapan horor.

"j-jadi…"

"ne kau akan di jodohkan dengan sungmin kyu!". Hankyung melanjutkan ucapan kyuhyun.

"MWOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**Ini FF persembahan dariku untuk UN yang tinggal menghitung hari. Mian kalau alurnya terkesan kecepetan. Dan diminta reviewnya dong yang banyak pliiiisss. Biar nulisnya semangat dan update cepet.**

**Terima aksih yang di chap kemarin udah review dan juga terima kasih buat silent reader yang mau baca FF abal ini **


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin ( 18 th )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 th )**

**Seohyun ( 16 th )**

**Kim Jungmo ( 18 th )**

**Jung Yonghwa ( 18 th)**

**Lee Youngwoon (**_** Sungmin's Father **_**)**

**Lee Jungsoo ( **_**Sungmin's Mother **_**)**

**Cho Hangeng (**_** Kyuhyun's Father **_**)**

**Cho Heechul ( **_**Kyuhyun's Mother **_**)**

**Other suju's couple**

**Rating : M**

**Warning :**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA / YAOI / BOY X BOY**

**Summary :**

**Kau bagai bunga sakura untukku. Mekar saatku layu. Kau mampu menghapus lukaku./summary gagal / KYUMIN/JUNGMIN/SEOKYU**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya Super Junior, Super Junior punya SM, FF ini asli punya saya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"MWOOO!"

Teriak kyuhyun setelah mendengan ucapan hankyung.

"ne baby kyunnie, minnie-ah adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu". Ucap heechul membenarkan ucapan suamiya.

"dan karena kalian dari awal saling mencintai jadi minggu depan kalian akan menikah". lanjut heechul membuat semua mata yang ada disana terbelalak mendengarnya.

"mwoo!eomma apa ini tidak terlalu cepat". Sanggah kyuhyun cepat.

"ne chullie-ah apa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Bahkan mereka masih sekolah". Sekarang giliran leeteuk yang menyanggah.

Bukannya leeteuk tidak setuju dengan perjodohan kyumin. Toh dia dulu yang mengusulkan akan menjodohkan anak mereka ketika mereka hamin. Hanya saja kalau menikah di usia dini leeteuk kurang setuju karena ia takut putranya akan tersakiti. Leeteuk memang wanita yang peka, hanya menatap kyuhyun saja dia sudah mengetahui bahwa pria itu tengah berbohong.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan!lagipula mereka kan saling mencintai jadi tidak ada salahnya kan. Iya kan minnie-ah?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang heechul lontarkan kepadanya.

"eoh…n-ne". jawab sungmin singkatdan gugup. Tentu saja gugup sedari tadi dia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap kyuhyun yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya juga perasaan kecewa saat kyuhyun berusaha menyanggah pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi.

'apa aku memang sudah jatuh terhadapmu kyu! Oh tidah lee sungmn jangan berharap lebih, kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu jadi jangan pernah berharap kyuhyun akan berbalik mencintamu. Tapi kenapa sakit sekali untuk memendam perasaan. Tuhan kuatkan hambamu!'batin sungmin pilu.

"minnie sudah setuju jadi tidak ada yang boleh membantah! Dan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Arasseo!". Peringat heechul.

"aish…terserah eomma sajalah". Jawab kyuhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah permbicaraan persiapan pernikahan kyumin akhirnya dua keluarga itupun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"kyuhyun-ah ahjumma ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Bisakan?". Ajak leeteuk sebelum pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"ne ahjumma ada apa?"

"ahjumma tau kau tidak serius dengan sungminkan?"

"apa maksud ahjumma"

"kalian…kalian berdua tidak saling mencintaikan"

"a-ahjumma~"

"matamu kyuhyun-ah…matamu tak bisa berbohong". Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak.

"tapi kumohon jaga sungmin. Ahjumma tau kau pemuda yang baik kyuhyun-ah. Jangan kecewakan ahjumma. Ahjumma percaya padamu" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu meningalkan kyuhyun yang masih termenung.

'apa aku bisa. Seohyun-ah!'batin kyuhyun bimbang dengan menyebut nama yeoja yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah menurut semua orang tapi tidak dengan sungmin. Namja manis ini sedari tadi hanya duduk diam menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding pagar atap sekolah dengan wajah yang sembab karena erlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Tak dihiraukannya seorang namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatap sendu kearahnya. Sungim hanya Duduk termenung memikirkan prasaanya terhadap calon 'suaminya'.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

.

'apa yang harus ku lakukan?apa aku harus memendam perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi apa aku mampu sedangkan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah'batinku pilu.

Aku masih tak tau harus berbuat apa terhadap perasaanku. Ku akui aku memang sudah jatuh untuk kyuhyun. Tapi aku tak bleh egoiskan?kyuhyun namja normal dan aku seorang namja gay. Sungguh tidak pantas untukku mencintai namja yang nyaris sempurna seperti kyuhyun.

Ingin sekai aku membuang jauh-jaih perasaan ini tapi aku tak bisa. Rasanya sangat sesak seperti ada berbagai bongkahan batu besar yang menindih tubuhmu. Sulit untuk bernafas apalagi saat melihatnya bersama yeoja yang bernama seohyun tadi pagi.

.

.

**Flashback on**

.

Sungguh kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini karena memikirkan tentang rencana pernikahanku yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Aku sempat berfikir apa aku egois untuk menikah dengan orang yang kucintai namun dia terlihat tak mencintaiku.

Hari ini aku sempat memtuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah,tapi karena hari ini akan ada tes matematika jadi mau tak mau aku harus tetap sekolah untuk memperoleh nilai. Aku berjalan sangat pelan di koridor sekolah hendak menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menyegarkan pikiranku saja sebelum bel masuk sekolah.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat favoritku saat ditaman belakang sekolah yaitu duduk dibawah pohon maple. Saat hendak sampai di pohon maple tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada dua pasang manusia sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu. Ku picingkang mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang berani menempati tempat favoritku.

**DEG**

Seketika itu tatapanku berubah menjadi sendu saat aku tau siapa orang yang berani menempati tempat favoritku. Ya, dia kyuhyun dengan seoang yeoja yang tak ku ketahui namanya.

Entak dapat kekuatan dari mana aku pun mulai melangkah mendekati pasangan itu dan bersembunyi di balik pohon maple tepat dibelakang pasangan itu.

"ku dengar kau baru putus dengan yonghwa hyung?". Kudengar suara kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"ne". jawab yeoja itu singkat.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"dia akan pergi keluar negeri"

"apa kau merasa kecewa". Entah kenapa aku meras ada suatu harapan dai perkataan kyuhyun.

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"kau tau dari dulu aku sangat mencintai oppa. Bahkan ketika aku berpacaran dengan yonghwa oppa aku selalu memikirkanmu oppa. Tak bisakah kau merasakan itu?". Ucap yeoja itu lirih sarat akan kesedihan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatap mereka. Dan seketika itu…

**DEG DEG DEG**

Aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat melihatnya memeluk tubuh yeoja itu. Dan semakin sesak juga perih saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun terhadap yeoja yang baru ku ketahui namanya seohyun.

"sudahlah jangan seperti ini. Mianhae dulu aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Kau tau aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu seohyun-ah. Nan neomu johae-yo seohyun-ah"

"jongmalyeo oppa"

"ne"

"nado oppa. Nado johae-yo"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah seohyun hendak mencium yeoja itu. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan merlama-lama menjadi penonton yang hanya mendapat berbagai pukulan telak yang semakin menghancurkan hatikupun berlari meninggalkan pasangan muda itu.

Serasa bagai tertimpa berpuluh-puluh benda tajam yang melukaai hati ini. Sangat sakit bahkan mungkin aku tak mampu bernafas lagi. Akupun memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah. Mungkin disana akan lebih tenang. Biarlah aku meninggalkan pelajaran pertama hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku terlebih dulu. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah aku langsung jatuh merosot dan menangis meraung-raung. Katakanlah aku cengeng!biarlah toh aku hanya ingin mencurahkan semua rasa sakitku dengan menangis.

.

.

**Flashback off**

**SUNGMIN POV END**.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Saat ini hyukkie tengah gelisah didalam kelas tak dihiraukannya penjelasan seongsaengnim didepan kelas. Pasalnya saat ini teman barunya a.k.a sungmin tidak masuk kelas padahal tadi waktu berangkat sekolah dia melihat sungmin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Awalnya dia ingin menyapa sungmin, tapi karena melihat raut wajah sungmin hyukkie pun urung untuk menyapanya dan dia hanya mengikuti sungmin hingga taman belakang sekolah.

Saat di taman belakang hyukkie melihat sungmin tengah menguping pembicaraan seseorang. Hyukkie juga tidak mendengar jelas percakapan oarang yang berada dibelakang sungmin karena jarak antara dirinya dan sungmin cukup jauh jadi dia hanya melihat hanya dari gerak gerik sungmin yang menampilakan raut muka sarat akan luka.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sungmin berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Hyukkie sempat mengejar sungmin namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Jadilah hyukkie mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar sungmin.

'mungkin dia butuh sendiri'batin hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

"bummie-ah kau tau dimana minnie sekarang?". Tanya hyukkie kepada kibum sahabatnya dan sungmin.

"ani, kukira dia tidak masuk sekolah"

"ani,ani. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Tapi dia sekarang tidak masuk. Aku khawatir dengannya". Ucap hyukkie cemas.

"eoh memang kenapa dengannya. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas begitu?". Kibum sangat bingung melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang tampak sangat cemas. Pasalnya hyukkie tidak pernah secemas ini terhadap seseorang bahkan kepadanya sekalipun, kecuali saat donghae dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu minggu karena kecelakaan dulu.

"soalnya tadi aku melihat dia sangat tidak bersemangat lalu ku ikuti dia sampai taman belakang sekolah dan melihatnya tengah menguping pembicaraan seseorang entah itu siapa. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari meninggalkan orang itu dengan raut muka yang sangat sedih. Aku sempat mengejarnya tapi karena bel bodoh yang bebunyi jadi ku urungkan saja untuk mengejarnya". Jawab hyukkie panjang lebar.

"mungkin dia memang punya masalah. Kita coba saja mencarinya saat bel istirahat nanti". Ucap kibum.

"ne dan kurasa kita juga harus mencari tau apa masalah yang tengah dihadapinya bummie"

Kibum hanya mengangguk menyetujui penuturan hyukkie. Mereka berduapun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran kembali. Tanpa menyadari ada dua namja yang memperhatikan mereka dengan raut muka yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Entah kenapa hatiku mulai gelisah saat aku masuk kekelas pagi ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia karena aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan selama ini. Ya, aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan seohyun beberapa menit yang lalu tepatnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

'seharusnya kau bahagia cho kyuhyun!kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai. Ya,aku mencintai seohyun'batinku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ragu saat mengucapkan 'aku mencintai seohyun' walau dari hati sekalipun. Apa aku sudah tidak mencintai seohyun lagi?ah, ani,mungkin aku hanya gugup saja karena kejadian ditaman belakang tadi. Tapi ada seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatiku,akupun tak tau.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penghuni kelas. Kurasa semua masuk hari ini sampai aku menyapukan pandanganku pada bangku sebelah eunhyuk yang kosong.

'dia tidak masuk. Kenapa dia tidak masuk ya?ada apa dengannya'batinku melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan. Efek dari khawatir mungkin. Tunggu…khawatir?...aku khawatir terhadap sungmin. Oh ayolah cho kyuhyun kenapa aku harus khawatir kepada kelinci gembul itu.

Aku melihat eunhyuk tampak gelisah dan tidak mendengar penjelasan songsaengnim. Padahal biasanya dia suka sekali mendengar penjelasan song songsaengnim yang notabene guru biologi apa lagi materi kali ini sistem reproduksi pasti dia akan selalu mendengarkannya. Tapi ini berbeda,dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun dan hanya duduk gelisah di kursinya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apa mungkin karena tidak masuknya sungmin. Aku harus mencaritaunya.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

**DONGHAE POV**

.

Sedari aku menginjakkan kakiku memasuki kelas tak kutemukan sama sekali sosok hyukkie chagi-ku. Apa mungkin dia belum datang ya?ah mungkin saja. Akupun dengan setia menunggunya. Tapi sampai bel berbunyi dia tak juga muncul. Apa dia terlambat?sungguh tidak mungkin sekali seorang lee hyukjae terlambat masuk sekolah. Padahal selama ini dia nyaris tidak pernah terlambat kesekolah. Dan~

Akhirnya dia datang juga. Eh kenapa mukanya gelisah begitu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya ya?. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan dia terus saja duduk dengan gelisah seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan mata pelajaran kesayangannya.

Mungkin memang ada sesuatu dengannya. Aku harus terus mengawasinya. Nae chagi anchovy aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti. Aku janji!.

.

**DONGHAE POV END**

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Saat ini jungmo sedang berjalan-jalan dikoridor sekolah. Kenapa dia bisa berjalan-jalan saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung?ya kelas jungmo saat ini kosong karena seongsaengnim yang seharusnya mengajar dikelasnya tidak masuk. Apa aku harus menjelaskan mengapa seongsaengnim itu tidak masuk?kurasa tidak perlu dansungguh tidak penting#plak.

Jungmo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri korido sekolah menuju atap sekolah. Ya atap sekolah,itu tempat favorit jungmo selama bersekolah disini.

.

.

Saat hendak membuka pintu atap sekolah jungmo menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar ada suara orang yang menangis meraung-raung.

'apa ada hantu disiang hari?kurasa tidak'batin jungmo.

Jungmopun melanjutkan gerakan tangannya membuka pintu itu dan seketika itu jungmo membelalakkan matanya menatap obyek didepannya.

"OMO!SUNGMIN-AH". Teriak jungmo melihat keadaan sungmin didepannya.

Saat ini sungmin terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan seragam sekolah yang kusut,rambut acak-acakan serta air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata foxynya.

Segera jungmo menghampiri sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh mungil namja manis itu. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari jungmopun mulai berontak dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lengan kekar jungmo.

"a-apa hiks yang k-kau la-kukan hiks hiks?". Tanya sungmin lirrih dengan masih sesegukan karena menangis keras.

Jungmo hanya diam dan merengkuh kembali tubuh mengenaskan didepannya.

"diamlah tumpahkan seluruh kesedihanmu didadaku". Ucap jungmo saat merasakan sungmin akan berontak kembali.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan jungmopun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak dan menangis semakin keras didada jungmo. Sedangkan jungmo sedang berpikir keras apa yang menyebabkan namja manis dalam dekapannya ini sampai menangis keras sambil tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menguap punggung sungmin bermaksud menenangkan namja manis itu.

"apa yang hiks ha-harus kulakukan hiks?". Ucap sungmin disela-sela tangisnya.

Jungmo hanya diam dan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi sungmin karena dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalah sungmin.

"a-apa hiks yang harus k-kulakukan hiks?d-dia tidak hiks m-mencin-taiku hiks hiks. Padahal hiks a-aku s-sud-ah hiks hiks mulai men-mencin-hiks tainya hiks hiks". Lanjut sungmin.

**DEG**

Hati jungmo mencelos saat menengar penuturan sungmin. Jungmo sontak menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus punggung sungmin. Dia tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Sungmin mencintai orang lain. Sungmin menangis karena orang lain. Sungmin hanya menganggapnya teman. Begitulah isi hati jungmo saat mendengar penuturan namja manis itu.

'apa aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu sungmin-ah?'batin jungmo.

Jungmo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung sungmin kembali.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu sungmin-ah". Ucap jungmo sambil terus mengusap punggung sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menangis dalam dekapan jungmo sungminpun melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan jungmo dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding pagar pembatas yang ada di belakangnya.

"gomawo". Ucap sungmin.

"ne gwaenchana". Jungmo menjawab dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibir tebalnya.

Sungmin yang melihat senyum itupun merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Seketika itu suasana menjadi hening. Sungmin masih memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Sedangkan jungmo hanya mampu memandang sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak pertanyaan yang bersemayam(?) di otaknya namun jungmo tidak mau mengganggu sungmin dan membuat namja manis itu menangis lagi.

Lama mereka saling terdiam diatap sekolah dengan berbagai macam pikiran dan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkeliaran(?) di otak masing-masing. Sungmin memutuskan untuk melewati tes matematika hari ini untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Tidak mungkin jugakan dia memasuki kelas pada jam pelajaran kedua dengan mata yang memerah dan sembab. Justru akan mendatangkan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun dari seongsaengnim dan teman-temannya. Apalagi dia satu kelas dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin terlihat habis menangis idepan kyuhyun.

.

.

**TRIIING….TRIIING…TRIIING**

.

Bel berbunyi yang menandakan jam pelajaran kedua telah usai digantikan dengan jam istirahat.

Jungmo yang tersadar dari dunianya sendiri dan mendengar bel berbunyi pun berinisiatif mengajak sungmin untuk ke kantin. 'sedikit memberi hiburan dengan mengajak makan ice cream di kantinkan boleh'batin jungmo.

"sungmin-ah kajja bel istirahat telah berbunyi". Ajak jungmo.

Sungmin yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri sontak kaget dan menoleh menatap jungmo.

"eoh?...mianhae jungmo-ya" ucap sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne gwaenchana sungmin-ah. Kajja kita ke kantin. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi". Ajak jungmo kembali.

"mianhae jungmo-ya kau sendirian saja aku tidak ikut. Aku masih ingin berada disini". Tolak sungmin lirik.

"jangan menolak min!lihatlah dirimu sangat mengenaskan. Kajja!". Ajak jungmo sambil menarik tangan sungmin untuk segera berdiri.

"keundae jungmo-ya~"

"ku bilang jangan menolak!ini perintah!"potong jungmo telak yang membuatsungmin mau tak mau mengikuti jungmo untuk segera berdiri dari duduknya meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"ne". jawb sungmin lirih.

"ne!kalau begitu kajja!". Jungmopun mulai melangkah mendahului sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba…

**BRUKK**

Jungmo membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Dan seketika itu mata jungmo membelalak melihat sungmin yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**Hehehe anyeong author gila kembali lagi! ***tebar foto NC kyumin#di jeburin ke sumur ama kyu n min

Anyeong chingudeul. Mian baru update soalnya lagi ngademin otak habis UN. Dan mian kalo kyumin momentnya sedikit. Disini saya mungkin akan menyiksa umin dikit. Ingat cuman DIKIT gug banyak kok. Nanti aja kyu yang akan aku siksa lahir batin ampek nangis-nangis#plakk*ditampar kyu pakek ikan yang diambil dari kolam donghae

Oke mungkin segini saja cuap-cuap saya*lebek. Dan sekali lagi mian aku tidak bisa membalas review para readerdeul karena aku jarang on. Tapi tenang aku selalu baca review kalian koq.

Gomawoyo yang udah review dan gomawo juga buat sider. Buat sider sempetin review ya kalo bisa :D.

Akhir kata dari saya MOHON REVIEW JIKA BERKENAN*lebek lagi dah :D


End file.
